The Return of the Sun
by Berserker1
Summary: Hello,all.This is my first fic,so please give me criticism.This is an AU fic,set after Felix lights the last two lighthouses.Don't remember that part?You shouldn't.That's why it's called an AU fic.Rated PG-13 for parts that will come in later chapters.


Hey there, everyone! This is my first fanfic, ever. Flames are okay, if you feel that way, but I'd appreciate criticism more. Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo, I don't know what I'd do if they weren't. Oh, and I realize that Felix shouldn't be evil, considering the info on the Golden Sun sequel,so just call this an alternate universe fic. Kay?=D  
  
And now,on with the fic.....  
  
Isaac looked forward at the haunting image before him. Even after all of his team's hard work, the Jupiter Lighthouse had still been lit. They had traveled so far, just to be beaten by Felix and his comrades. his strength seemed to multiply in battle, and not even the ragnarok could phase him. Isaac turned away from the floating sphere of Jupiter energy and of the laughing form of Jenna's brother.  
  
'Everyone. Please forgive me.I have failed you.'  
  
And with that final thought, the purple ball exploded, signaling the start of the apocalypse.  
  
  
The Return of the Sun  
  
In the small village of Vale, the combined power of the four lit lighthouses was taking its effect. Mt. Aleph was once again shaking the entire area to the core. Villagers were running around in a frenzy, trying to escape the unnatural disaster. One important group of people, however, stood among the others, staring with horror at the carnage.  
  
"The children....my Isaac, they failed." said a pail and ill Dora.  
  
"After all that had happened, they still lost to Felix." commented Garet's younger brother.  
  
The group, consisting of Garet's family, Dora, and the high priests of the sanctum, watched as the sky turned a dark black and lightning tore up the earth. They saw two bright lights of blue and gold, from the Mercury and Venus lighthouses, and even on their continent, they could see a sliver of red and purple, from the Mars and Jupiter lighthouses.  
  
The entire village was being destroyed, starting near Mt. Aleph, where crimson waves of lava overtook the trees and temple. The small steam that ran through Vale was boiling, and anyone unfortunate enough to run by were burned by the popping bubbles flying out of the little body of water. The great psynergy stone at the center of the town was thrown into the air by the terrible earthquake, and landed on top of Dora's house.  
  
"So...I guess this is the end?" Dora asked fearfully.  
  
"Unfortunately, it would seem so..."replied one of the priests.  
  
Suddenly,yet another flash of light erupted in front of the parents and priests.A shadowed form could be seen in the light,and every living creature stopped and looked at it,even some nearby monsters who were pouring out of a cave.The shadow turned around and everyone recognized who it was.  
  
"It's....the Wise One!!!"the head priest of Vale shouted."Why have you come!?"  
  
Indeed,the black,mysterious,orb-like creature hovering in front of everyone was the Wise One from Mt. Aleph.Taking in the sights and sounds of the ruined village with his one eye,he spoke to the townspeople's' minds.  
  
'I am afraid that Isaac and the others have been defeated.The Jupiter Lighthouse exploded when Felix dropped the Jupiter Star down.If only they could have escaped somehow,I may have been able to stop the chaos with their help.'  
  
Dora fell to her knees."Then...Isaac...Garet....Mia.....and Ivan.....all--"  
  
'They have died,yes.I know this must be painful for you all,but--.....wait.....my goodness!!!I can feel Isaac's lifeforce.....it's very faint,but if he can hold out....please excuse me,for I must go.The world may not end after all.'and the Wise One disappeared.  
  
The villagers just stared at the place where the guardian of the elemental stars left.  
  
"Then.....we still have a chance?"No sooner than when Garet's brother said that,a wave of lava from Mt. Aleph rushed down towards them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Wise One teleported to Lemuria,the site of the Jupiter Lighthouse,and was amazed at what he saw.The entire city had been reduced to ash,and lightning was still shocking the ruins and corpses.  
  
'My goodness.....how horrible.But I can sense that Isaac must have cured himself.Good.Maybe he has enough energy to summon quartz and revive Mia.Or at least revive Ivan.I can sense he has some water of life.But I must hurry to the top.I can also sense something climbing up from Venus Lighthouse.'and the black orb teleported again.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isaac was limping along the ruins of the Jupiter Lighthouse rooftop.He could see that the entire world was being destroyed by the power of the lighthouses,and that if he wished to find and defeat Felix,he would need to get alot stronger.The red haired warrior somehow actually manipulated the Jupiter energy when it exploded,and directed it at Isaac and the others.Sheba tried to stop him,but even she was no match.Sighing,the blond haired hero shook his head from those thoughts and focused his psynergy on Mia.  
  
'Please wake up,Mia....I can't do this alone......please.Mia.....help me....'  
  
It seemed even the leader of the adepts could cry as he desperately tried to revive his blue haired companion.As his tears fell to the ground,he heard a voice behind him.  
  
'It is good to see you are alive again,Isaac.'  
  
The boy immediately reached for his Gaia Blade and turned around.As soon as he saw who he was pointing his sword at,however,he dropped to his knees.  
  
"I am sorry Wise One.Please forgive me.But I thought you were someone else and......I thought you had died."  
  
The Wise One gave out a chuckle.  
  
'It is not neccessary to bow to me,young one.And it takes more than a volcanic eruption to kill me,too.But let's not worry about that.I will revive Mia for you,you use Quartz and bring Ivan back to us.Ok?'  
  
Without replying,the two got to work.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Atop the Venus Lighthouse,an inhuman growl burst from the hole where the Venus Star was thrown.As the tower began to shake,a gigantic blue claw came out from the abyss.Slowly,another claw showed itself,grabbing the edge of the hole and pulling.After a few minutes,the fusion dragon was completely up and was laying down.A man dressed in black,with his cape flapping behind him,smirked at the scene.  
  
"Saturos,,,,,Menardi.....it's good to see you again."  
  
Hearing the human voice behind it,the dragon turned around and growled at the mysterious man.  
  
"Aw,that's not nice,you two!You forgot about me???"  
  
The creature only stared for a while,until its eyes opened with realization.  
  
"That's what I wanted to see!I'm glad you two remember me,or else I'd be in a pinch.But enough with the small talk.Why don't you two seperate?I'd feel alot more comfortable."  
  
With a disturbing movement that resembled a nod,the great dragon began to glow.Debris started being hurtled into the sky,and a circle of dust appeared to swirl around the fusion dragon's feet.Thunder roared,lightning struck,and as the dragon reared its head up toward the cloudy,gray,sun-less sky,two red beams were shot out of its mouth.As the beams hit the ground,fire ignited around them.Two humanoid shadows could be seen as the beams began to disappear.Finally,after what seemed like forever,the area cooled down,the dragon's form evaporated,and Saturos and Menardi were left standing,grinning at the darkly dressed man.  
  
"It has been a while,Satoshi.Why are you here?"they both asked.,confused at the situation.  
The man's mood changed to serious as he replied.  
"Felix has lit the last two lighthouses.The shield over this planet is gone.It seems the Dark Lord of Evelia has taken over his mind."  
  
Nothing more was said as a shocked Saturos looked out towards the world.He watched volcanos erupt and destroy cities,rivers flood and drown travelers,and even though that alone was a horrible sight alone,nothing could prepare him for the total chaos he saw over at Vault,Vale,and other nearby towns.There was pandamonium everywhere possible in that area,and Saturos turned around,too horrified to speak.After a few minutes,he turned to his companions.  
  
"Menardi,you have some Water of Life,and Satoshi,you can teleport.Correct?"  
The two both nodded.  
"Good.We leave for Lemuria immediately."  
"Why?"  
"We must get Isaac and the others.'  
_______________________________________________  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
  
Eh?What did you think?I'm hoping to make this a really good AU fic,maybe the best you all have seen.What happens to Isaac and Garet's friends in Vale?How did Felix get so strong?Who are the mysterious Satoshi and Dark Lord characters?Why are Saturos and Menardi planning on helping Isaac's team?WHY DO I KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS THAT ONLY I CAN ANSWER?!?!?  
  
Anyway,you'll all find out next chapter,so hold on to your shorts.And remember,R&R is a good thing.Scout's honor.;) 


End file.
